An Almost-Apt Comparison
by Author0fntent
Summary: Hikari makes the case to Asuka of how much they and their friends are like characters from an iconic comic book. A little tale from the world of the spinoff manga The Shinji Ikari Raising Project.


***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gainax, Khara or Archie Comics.***

Asuka and Hikari were having a sleepover, and had spent most of the evening either playing video games, watching a movie, or trading bits of gossip while perusing through all manner of book and magazine the class rep had in her possession. Finally, at one point during one of their conversations, an idea struck Hikari unexpectedly.

Hikari [her hand giving her head a slight smack]: "Why didn't I think of this before?!"

Asuka [confused]: "What're you talking about?"

Hikari: "I was just thinking about our lives, and it just hit me. Sometimes it's like we're living in an Archie comic!"

Asuka [skeptical]: "...An Archie comic?"

Hikari: "Yeah!"

Asuka: "You mean as in the most tame American comics ever put to paper? The kind our _moms_ used to read?"

Hikari nodded her head affirmatively, the smile on her face ever-widening. She then quickly went to her closet and pulled out a small box of Japanese-edition _Archie _digests she'd inherited from her mom and her older sister Kodama. She then handed one to Asuka while she started flipping through one of her own.

Hikari [a finger pointing at a random page]: "I mean, think about it! It seems like every now and then we'll wind up in some situation that's right out of one of these. Just try me and I can match us up with any one of the gang!"

Asuka [one eyebrow raised skeptically]: "Even the teachers?"

Hikari [her expression dampening a bit]: "...Well, okay, _almost _any one."

Asuka: "'Cause I seriously doubt Ms. Katsuragi is a good fit for our Ms. Grundy."

Hikari nodded in agreement, knowing full well that their homeroom teacher was _definitely _nothing like one of the more prominent faculty characters in the comics.

Hikari: "Well, then let's just focus on us and our friends. Without a doubt, I can prove we're like Archie and the gang."

Asuka [seemingly indifferent]: "Okay, I'm listening..."

Hikari beamed as she began making her comparisons.

Hikari: "Of course, we'll start with Shinji."

Asuka's ears slightly perked up at the mention of the name of her childhood friend and secret crush.

Hikari: "Shinji, in this case, is definitely our Archie. Think about it: both are clumsy, polite, and seem to catch the eye of a lot of girls." [Smirks a bit.] "You included."

Asuka [lightly blushing]: "OH-kay, so what if it's true? All that aside, unlike Archie, whenever Shinji trips, he always seems to find himself on top of one bust or another-MINE included."

Hikari [starting to blush a bit herself]: "W-well, true, but you can't deny that he's also in something of a triangle with you and Ayanami, just like Archie with Betty and Veronica...Speaking of, that brings me to my next subjects. I think Rei's our Betty in this scenario."

Asuka: "Other than the obvious differences, what makes you say that?"

Hikari: "Well, both are kind of the more reserved, girl-next-door-types."

Asuka [stroking her chin in thought]: "Yeah, makes sense."

Hikari: "And that brings me to this-YOU are definitely the Veronica of this story."

Asuka [mildly surprised]: "...All right, aside from the fact that I'm not a) a brunette, and b) filthy rich, how am I Veronica?"

Hikari [slightly nervous]: "Well...don't take any offense, but you're both outgoing, a bit bossy, and you've got really high opinions of yourselves."

Asuka [brows furrowed]: "...I'm gonna let that one slide, because you're my best friend."

Hikari: "Heh-heh, moving on..." [Flips through a few more pages.] "And now, there's Mana..."

Asuka [eyebrows up in surprise]: "Her? Where's _she_ fit in all this?"

Hikari: "I was just getting to that. For our purposes, she's our Cheryl Blossom."

Asuka: "Why _that_ girl?"

Hikari: "Have you even noticed the way you and Rei act whenever she's around Shinji? It fits perfectly with Cheryl's gimmick-she's the wildcard that adds more trouble to the central love triangle. Only difference is Mana's not as haughty or arrogant as Cheryl."

Asuka [almost reluctantly]: "All right, I'll give her that. Who's next?"

Hikari [eager]: "Easy. Me and Toji! We're practically Moose and Midge!"

Asuka: "THAT I definitely see. Though I still don't get what you see in that jock stooge."

Hikari: "HEY, at least Toji isn't _as _dumb as Moose. Give me credit on that."

Asuka: "Point taken."

Hikari: "Then there's Kensuke. He's definitely our Dilton."

Asuka: "Because he's a geek in glasses?"

Hikari: "Oh yeah."

Asuka: "Figures. All right, I'll admit, you make some pretty good comparisons, I can see some of it working-as a slightly raunchier Archie comic, maybe. BUT..." [A small sneaky smile emerges on her face.] "You're forgetting something."

Hikari [mildly surprised]: "Really? What?"

Asuka: "...Who's Jughead and Reggie?"

THAT caused Hikari to open her mouth, and yet no response emerged, as a look of confusion then appeared on her face as she pondered Asuka's inquiry. She then turned back to her friend, hand still holding her chin.

Hikari: "...Good question."

**END.**

****Author's Note(s)****

**This came about after giving some thought over the **_**Shinji Ikari Raising Project **_**manga. After reading it for the first time last year, my comparative thinking went into overdrive as I started pondering the similarities shared between the EVA spinoff manga and one of Western comics' oldest institutions. I stand by my feelings; ****_Raising Project _****is definitely the manga equivalent of an Archie comic, if only slightly raunchier. With ties like that, I bet there'd be enough fan art resulting from such a comparison to fill an entire museum wing.  
Now that I think of it, that means regular _Evangelion_ is the equivalent of _Riverdale..._**


End file.
